Taylor Sheridan
| Last Seen = | Appearances = 21 episodes (see below) }} Taylor Sheridan, born May 21, 1970, is an American actor who plays the role of David Hale on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making his debut on the episode in the series' first season, Taylor plays the role of the Deputy Chief of the Charming Police Department in Charming, California. Playing a recurring role through the series' first and second seasons, Taylor met his demise on the episode in the series' third season. Biography Sheridan began his career in acting, appearing in small films and in recurring roles in television series, such as Veronica Mars, Walker, Texas Ranger and most notably, as David Hale in Sons of Anarchy. He made the transition into screenwriting after he turned 40. His first film as a screenwriter was the 2015 film Sicario, directed by Denis Villeneuve. It revolves around Kate Macer (Emily Blunt), an FBI agent who is enlisted to a government task force to bring down the leader of a powerful and brutal Mexican drug cartel. It also starred Josh Brolin and Benicio del Toro. The film received critical acclaim, with a 94% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and received a number of nominations, including a Writers Guild of America Award nomination for Best Original Screenplay for Sheridan. Sheridan wrote Comancheria after Sicario. Comancheria sold first but was stuck in development for quite a few years, appearing on the Black List in 2012. It was later retitled Hell or High Water and was released in August 2016, starring Jeff Bridges, Chris Pine and Ben Foster, and again received critical acclaim. For his screenplay, Sheridan received a large amount of awards attention, earning BAFTA, Golden Globe Award, and Academy Award nominations. Sheridan made the low-budget horror film Vile. His second feature as director, but third as screenwriter, Wind River, starring Jeremy Renner and Elizabeth Olsen, premiered at Sundance Film Festival in January 2017. The film follows an FBI agent (Olsen) and a veteran game tracker (Renner), investigating a murder that occurred on a Native American reservation. The Weinstein Company had acquired the distribution rights during the 2016 Cannes Film Festival, but dropped the film prior to the Sundance premiere. However, the company later finalized its deal to distribute the film. Wind River was widely released in the United States on August 18, 2017, following a brief limited release. Following Sicario and Hell or High Water, Wind River is the third installment of Sheridan's trilogy of "the modern-day American frontier". On September 15, 2016, Deadline reported that Sheridan has been set by Sony Pictures and Escape Artists to script the American remake of the Matthias Schoenaerts drama-thriller film Disorder, a 2015 French film directed by Alice Winocour. Escape Artists' Todd Black, Jason Blumenthal, Steve Tisch and Tony Shaw will produce the remake and David Beaubaire is overseeing it for the studio. James Mangold will direct. In 2017, Sheridan created the television series Yellowstone starring Kevin Costner that aired on the Paramount Network on June 20, 2018. The show was renewed for a second season on July 24, 2018. Sheridan wrote the sequel to Sicario, titled Sicario: Day of the Soldado, which was directed by Stefano Sollima and released in 2018. Selected Filmography *''White Rush'' as Tug / Douglas *''Stage Kiss'' as George *''Her Costly Affair'' as Chris *''Bad News Mr. Swanson'' as Charlie *''Veronica Mars'' as Danny Boyd *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' as Jareb *''Strong Medicine'' as Tucker *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' as Navy Captain Jennings Gallery Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A11 S1-3.jpg|A11_S1-3 - Taylor Sheridan as Deputy Chief David Hale External Links *Tayler Sheridan - IMDb Appearances Category:Cast Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast